1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an LED module, especially to an LED module having a heat dissipation structure and optimal light distribution.
2. Description of the Related Art
Because of risk of energy shortage and improved public awareness, governments and environmental organizations are making efforts to promote energy conservation through improved light sources. Current solutions include low-energy, fluorescent bulbs, but these are bulky and contain mercury so causing possible health problems if broken or when incorrectly disposed of.
Therefore, light emitting diodes (hereafter LED) are small and efficient. Furthermore developing LED technology is constantly enhancing illumination of LEDs and reducing production costs so LEDs are beginning to replace other light sources.
However, an LED module for use in an LED lamp usually provides a small and uneven illuminating area since each LED emits highly directional light. If the LED module is disposed on a ceiling, a light gradient decreases from a center to a periphery more obviously than a fluorescent light.
Besides, the LED module requires many simultaneously illuminated LEDs that generate heat. Conventionally, the heat is dissipated by multiple metallic fins mounted on the LED module to increase a surface area of the LED module and improve heat conduction. However, use for extended periods increases air temperature around the fins and lowers a heat dissipating efficiency of the LED module.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides an LED module having a heat dissipation structure and optimal light distribution in order to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.